Never More
by Inequity's Patron
Summary: The sun graced the world with its light, beyond the horizon of the southern waters, as the gyrations of its volition persisted to transcend the mortal mind. A young couple roamed the shores of the said sea. Amidst them was a vow – a vow of love brought forth by not of the abstinence of propensity, but of fidelity's nuance. Together, they ran. (Fem!Kuroko)


**|~'~`~''~o~''~`~'~|**

**Prologue:**

**The Past**

**|~'~`~''~o~''~`~'~|**

"Did you love him?"

"I still do."

...

_The sun graced the world with its light, beyond the horizon of the southern waters, as the gyrations of its volition persisted to transcend the mortal mind. A young couple roamed the shores of the said sea. Amidst them was a vow – a vow of love brought forth by not of the abstinence of propensity, but of fidelity's nuance. Together, they ran. _

_The adversaries sent out to hinder their bond continue to pursue. The couple knew very well that any form of resistance would be for naught. This was reality. Its greatness matters not – Love alone couldn't win a war. Harboring that very thought within their minds, they bid their time – hiding, scurrying, escaping – with only a solitary ally: time. As wayward as Time may have seemed, it was the only factor that the couple could depend upon. They counted on time to wither their enemy's will._

_However, time's mirth may have lied on the favors that its perpetual capabilities entailed, but even more so on the consequences that these favors posed. Too little did the couple know about this. As time eroded the opposing forces, it too allowed fatigue to materialize into the couple's visage. They rested._

_A humble abode was ensconced within gargantuan walls. This barrier began with the work of the hands of man, but completed by the magnanimity of nature. It served as this cabin's irreconcilable defense and its life-long companion. The entrance lied in the outskirts of the kingdom, deep within the eastern woods. That was where the couple stood. _

_The scent of strangely fragrant decay and copacetic flora lingered in the never stagnant air. Vegetation flourished, albeit barely noticeable under the dim light the moon garnered from the sun's rays__ [1]__. Critters, large and small, traipsed around the area, veiled by the uncut grass and the interlaced canopy of branches. Beasts dwelled in deeper roots. _

"_Trust," the male's narrow lips curved into a smile that conveyed assurance. The young man stood tall, but not exceeding the normal. He had tresses that raged like flames in hue, but tame in style. His eyes glowed the same color, yet more than any part of this young man, his eyes were embedded with most of his soul. This young man's name was Akashi Seijuro._

_He offered a hand to the object of his eternal affection, none other than a young woman entitled Kuroko Tetsumi. Powder-blue eyes clashed with scarlet orbs. A wordless exchange was engaged. The sky's reconciliation with the flames conceived something even more than a multitude of conversations – it held a certain bond. _

_Seijuro ended their utter-less conversation. His eyes glided above her lithe form that stood firmly amongst the forest's insufferable wind. She had extremely long hair that mirrored the same shade as her eyes. Her face favored no expression. _

"_Always." Her voice was strong, much like his, yet with a certain lack of pristine authority. The young woman could feel the cold's breeze thread through the strands of her hair and through the slits and cuts on her dress, as she took his hand. She dared not to quiver. _

_The pair easily made their way through the maze-like layout of the forest, with Akashi as the lead. After all, this was quite simple for the brazen boy. He had spent years venturing within this forest, and his impeccable intellectual quotient helped greatly. This place had already been vividly painted across the canvas of this red-head's mind. _

_Upon coming across their destination, they ceased their advance. They stood before a tree. Its physique was far wider than any other in the forest, albeit it fails to do the same in length. The sight truly held greatness, but its years of temerity had long faded into the past. The tree no longer had life. _

_Akashi hauled himself upwards, successfully setting foothold on a branch. He latter assisted the blunette. With each other's aid, they made their way towards the peak, much like the vanguard's homecoming. And despite their splintered hands, scarred bodies, broken selves, they ascend. _

_In one another's arms, they bid their time. Unbeknownst within their minds that their foes did the same – gradually deteriorating into the rancorous, deep within the grasp of the marionette's manipulator. _

* * *

**Clarifications:**

[1] A reference to the old tale that speaks about moon stealing light from the sun.

* * *

**Author's Ultimate Fail Zone:**

Hiiiiiiiiiiiii~ : ]

I SWEAR IT WILL MAKE SENSE SOMEDAY.

In all honesty, I'm not quite sure if I should continue this fic. But if I do, this would probably be a long haul (OTL so much shiz to do). So, before I get into making the next few chapters, I'd like to hear your opinions.

Please do tell me if I had committed any errors. This chapter has not been proofread.

Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
